LIE FOR LOVE
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Ia dirancang untuk membunuh, tapi ia diciptakan untuk mencintai. Kini, ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan antara cinta dan hidupnya. pada akhirnya apakah harus tetap memilih? END CHAPTER cast YeWook, slight WonKyu. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LIE FOR LOVE

Cast : YEWOOK

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Ia dirancang untuk membunuh, tetapi ia diciptakan untuk mencintai. Hal itu membuatnya hidup dalam kebohongan.

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku terlahir di dunia hitam. Sejak kecil aku telah di doktrin oleh ayahku untuk membunuh. Aku hidup untuk membunuh tanpa sedikitpun rasa kasihan terhadap orang lain. Ya, aku adalah anak tunggal dan ibuku meninggal semenjak melahirkanku. Ayahku adalah seorang ketua mafia sehingga mau tak mau ia memaksaku untuk tumbuh sepertinya.

Aku pun kini telah beranjak remaja, meskipun aku baru berusia 15 tahun. Tapi aku telah berhasil membunuh setidaknya 35 orang mafia musuh. Ayahku telah meninggal karena kecerobohannya sampai-sampai ia terbunuh. Oleh karena itu, sekarang akulah ketua mafia menggantikan ayahku. My code name is EAGLE.

Jangan kira kehidupanku sekelam itu. Aku juga menjalani kehidupanku sebagai namja biasa. Namja yang kaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Namja cantik bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Huuuuhh, hampir aja telat." Ucapku setelah berlari dari rumah ke sekolah karena bus yang aku tunggu tak kunjung datang. Hei! Jangan berpikir aku miskin karena naik bus ya. Aku hanya tak ingin memamerkan Porsche silver mahalku.

"Kau terlambat Kim Ryeowook. Berdiri di koridor!" kata Han Songsaenim mengagetkanku.

"Ne Songsae." Kataku lesu.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah aku berdiri di koridor sampai jam istirahat. Aku memang sering terlambat dan mendapat hukuman.

Teeettt…Teeeetttt…..

Akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir. Tapi pasti setelah ini Han songsaenim pasti akan menceramahiku.

"Kim Ryeowook! Ikut ke ruanganku!" kata Han Songsaenim sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya sementara aku hanya bisa mengekor nya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di ruangan Han Songsaenim aku pun mendudukkan diriku di kursi, sedangkan Han Songsae mengunci pintu agar tak ada yang masuk. Setelah itu Han Songsae pun duduk di kursinya.

"Heh eagle! Kenapa kau terlambat? Apa karena kasus kemarin eoh? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu agar kau tak terlambat lagi." Kata Han Songsae. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Han Songsaenim memanggilku eagle dan berkata seperti itu. Jawabannya karena Han Songsaenim adalah sepupuku, di sekolah ini ia adalah salah satu yang tau akan rahasiaku. Ia juga seorang mafia.

"Hei aku tidak perlu bantuanmu Phyton. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagipula khasus kemarin dapat aku selesaikan dengan baik tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak. Karena aku adalah Eagle." Kataku menyombongkan diri.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Akupun tak mau capek-capek mengurusimu anak kecil." Kata Han Songsaenim.

"YAH! Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku mau kembali kekelas saja. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai." Kataku sembari keluar ruangan.

Dikelas aku langsung diberondongi berbagai pertanyaan dari sahabatku yaitu Kyuhyun. Ya selain Han Songsaenim, Kyuhyun juga tau identitas ku sebagai Eagle.

Kyuhyun merupakan tangan kananku di kehidupan mafia. Aku dan Kyuhyun berteman sejak kecil. Kyuhyun adalah anak yatim piatu yang aku adopsi. Saat itu, aku menemukannya sedang di keroyok oleh orang-orang yang diperintahkan musuh ayahnya untuk membunuhnya. Tanpa basa-basi akupun menolongnya dan menghabisi penjahat-penjahat itu yang berjumlah 5 orang menggunakan short gun andalanku. Saat itu usiaku dan Kyuhyun baru 6 tahun. Kyuhyun yang saat itu ketakutan hanya mampu memelukku dan berterima kasih kepadaku.

Ya, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun menyerahkan hidupnya untuk mengabdi padaku dan menjadi mafia sepertiku. Akupun mengangkatnya menjadi tangan kananku. Kyuhyun memiliki code name dragon.

"Yah! Kim Ryeowook. Apa ia menceramahimu lagi?" Tanya Kyu.

" Yups. Seperti biasanya ia tak ada bosan-bosanya menceramahiku." Kataku malas.

"Eh ya Wook, nanti aku tak bisa menemanimu ke markas karena Siwon hyung memintaku untuk menemaninya ke took buku." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Enaknya memiliki kekasih." Lirihku yang cukup terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Makanya carilah kekasih, buka hatimu. Lihatlah! Banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengejar-ngejarmu." Nasihat Kyu.

"Aku tak berminat. Aku sudah mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang darimu dan Han Songsae." Kataku sambil tersenyum imut yang membuat yeoja dan namja yang sedari tadi melihatku berteriak histeris.

Sore harinya.

Kini aku berada di markas sambil menimbang-nimbang rencanaku selanjutnya dalam menghadapi musuh bebuyutanku Shadow. Shadow adalah musuhku sejak lama, kami memang sejak awal ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh. Aku dan Shadow terlahir di dua klan berbeda yang saling bermusuhan. Dalam surat wasiat appa, dituliskan bahwa aku harus menghabisi klan yang dipimpin oleh Shadow yaitu klan mafia Crimson.

"Bos, aku mendengar informasi bahwa kini Shadow sedang berada di Seoul ini." Lapor salah satu anak buahku.

"Bagus, jadi kita tak perlu susah-susah pergi ke LA hanya untuk menghabisinya." Ucapku dengan nada meremehkan.

Tok… Tok… Tok..

"Masuklah." Perintahku.

"Bos, salah satu anak buah kita mati terbunuh karena ketahuan tengah membuntuti anak buah Shadow."

"Bodoh. Suruh yang lain untuk turun tangan, tetapi jangan gegabah. Hanya aku yang boleh membunuh Shadow!" amukku sembari menembakan pistolku mengenai kaki salah satu anak buahku yang tak bersalah.

Keesokan harinya disekolah. Seperti biasa aku berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasku karena takut terlambat dan diceramahi oleh Han Songsaenim. Diperjalanan aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja dengan mata segaris yang tak sesuai dengan kepalanya yang besar tetapi cukup tampan.

"Mi…mianhe" ucapku gugup.

"Gwenchana, eh kau murid disini ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku anak kelas 3-A." ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Kebetulan sekali. Bisa kau antar aku ke kelasmu." Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum yang membuatku tambah grogi dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"A..Ah Baiklah, ikuti aku." Kataku sambil tertunduk tak berani menatapnya.

Sesmpainya di kelas.

"Kita sudah sampai. Memang kau ini siapa? Murid baru kah?" Tanya ku menyelidik.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Ucapnya sambil memasuki kelas. Akupun memasuki kelas dan langsung menempati tempat dudukku. Aku dapat mendengar teman-temanku asyik berbisik membicarakan siapa namja yang baru masuk kekelas bersamaku ini.

"Ehem… perkenalkan namaku Kim Yesung. Aku adalah songsaenim baru disini." Kata namja tampan tadi mengenalkan diri.

"MWO?" Teriak kami serempak. Jujur saja ia masih terlihat begitu muda untuk ukuran seorang songsaenim.

"Baiklah, aku tak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Kita langsung mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 46." Perintah Yesung Songsaenim.

"Kenapa aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya ya Wook?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil terus mengamati wajah Yesung Songsaenim.

"Wajahnya pasaran kali. Hahahaha…." Kataku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukan, aku benar-benar seperti pernah melihatnya." Kata Kyu kekeh.

"Tapi dia benar-benar tampan." Kataku kemudian.

"Ehem… kalian berdua diam. Dan perhatikan saya." Kata Yesung Songsae memarahi kami.

"Ini juga daritadi udah merhatiin wajah Songsaenim terus kok." Kata Kyuhyun polosnya yang diikuti dengan gelak tawa teman sekelas.

"Diam… diam.. " kata Yesung Songsae.

"Tambah terlihat tampan kalau sedang marah." Gumamku tiba-tiba yang dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang berada di kelas karena saat itu suasana sedang hening.

"Ciyeeeee." Dapat kudengar teriakan dari teman sekelasku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yesung Songsae kepadaku.

Anak-anak yang lain langsung diam mendengar teriakan songsaenim yang sangat menakutkan tak terkecuali si evil Kyuhyun yang langsung mematung di tempat.

"Na..na..namaku Kim Ryeowook, Songsaenim." Kataku tergagap kayak Azis Gagap.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, temui aku dikantorku." Perintah Yesung Songsaenim.

"Ba..baik." kataku tergagap

TBC

Siapakah Yesung sebenarnya? Kenapa kyuhyun merasa pernah melihatnya?

Maaf klau ceritanya aneh dan terkesan memaksa. Di mohon Reviewnya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : LIE FOR LOVE

Cast : YEWOOK

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Ia dirancang untuk membunuh, tetapi ia diciptakan untuk mencintai. Hal itu membuatnya hidup dalam kebohongan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Permisi Yesung Songsaenim" kata Ryeowook sambil memasuki ruangan salah satu songsaenimnya.

"Silakan duduk Kim Ryeowook." Kata Yesung sambil membuka berkas data-data siswa.

Akhirnya Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja songsaenim sambil melihat lihat foto yang terpajang disana. Sampai sebuah foto mengagetkannya, membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Maaf Songsae, ini foto siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook to the point.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau tak perlu tau kan."

"Ehm… dan Kim Ryeowook, setelah aku melihat catatan kelakuan mu. Sepertinya kau cukup sering dipanggil BK karena terlambat, berbuat kerusuhan, membolos, dan tidur saat pelajaran." Ucap Yesung sambil beranjak menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Itu memang benar, tetapi selama ini tidak ada songsaenim yang mempermasalahkannya kok." Kata Ryeowook santai meskipun sebenarnya ia sedikit takut pada Songsaenimnya ini karena foto yang ia lihat tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ditakuti oleh songsaenim disini? Kenapa tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menghukum gadis kecil sepertimu." Kata Yesung meremehkan namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Aku sering mendapat hukuman dari Han Songsae kok. Dan maaf songsaenimku yang terhormat, aku ini namja." Kata Ryeowook cukup kesal karena selama ini tak ada yang berani mengejeknya seperti itu.

"Kau tau kan kalau Han songsaenim sudah tak mengajar disini lagi. Dan sepertinya selain Han songsaenim, semua songsaenim disini tunduk padamu." Kata Yesung sambil terus melihat seorang Kim Ryeowook. Yesung akui bahwa sepertinya ia tertarik pada muridnya ini.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan. Aku…aku kan penguasa di sekolah ini." Kata Ryeowook mulai risih karena sedari tadi terus diperhatikan oleh sang songsaenim.

"Namja semanis dirimu tak pantas menjadi preman." Kata Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook sampai sampai hidung mereka kini bersentuhan.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan hangat nafas songsaenimnya itu. Ia pun mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya ingin melompat keluar.

'Ya, Tuhan apa yang akan Yesung Songsaenim lakukan? Apa ia akan menciumku?' batin Ryeowook semakin takut dengan apa yang akan songsaenimnya lakukan padanya. Saat itu keduanya tengah terbuai dengan suasana sepi di ruangan itu. Dan saat mereka berdua hamper berciuman, Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sedang dikenakan oleh Yesung Songsaenim.

"Kalung itu! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan foto itu?" kata Ryeowook emosi sambil mendorong Yesung untuk menjauhinya.

"Kau tau soal kalung ini? Dan kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan foto itu? Namja kecil sepertimu tak seharusnya mengetahui ini semua. Kau sendiri siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Yesung menyelidik. Jujur Yesung merasa pernah melihat seorang Kim Ryeowook.

'Gawat! Kalau aku sampai ketahuan, aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku akan mencari tau. Apa hubungan orang ini dengan SHADOW?' batin Ryeowook menimbang-nimbang.

"Maaf songsae, ini sudah malam dan aku harus segera pulang. Aku takut dimarahi, permisi." Kata Ryeowook sambil beranjak pergi, tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh Yesung.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang. Ini sudah malam dan tak baik anak kecil sepertimu pulang sendiri." Kata Yesung sembari menggandeng tangan Ryeowook keluar.

Saat di mobil, keduanya hanya diam merasa canggung. Kini keduanya berusaha menetralkan detak jantung mereka. Ya, sepertinya harus mereka akui kalau mereka kini sedang jatuh cinta. Yesung yang menyetir mobil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri sedang mengatasi kegugupannya dengan memainkan jari-jarinya. Tanpa terasa, kini mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar bergaya Eropa.

"Kita sudah sampai, anda mau mampir dulu songsae?" kata Ryeowook basa-basi. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin Yesung untuk segera pergi karena ia tak tau bagaimana jadinya jantungnya ini kalau terus berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Bisa mati muda ntar.

"Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang saja Wookie ah. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? Dan kalau sedang tidak berada dilingkungan sekolah panggil aku Yesung hyung saja." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum mempesona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo songsa…eh Yesung hyung. Sampai bertemu besok." ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Bye.. Wookie ah." Kata Yesung sambil melajukan mobilnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa kini seorang Kim Ryeowook sedang menunggu bus untuk pergi ke sekolah. Saat sedang kesal menunggu karena bus nya lama nggak dateng-dateng (soalnya busnya ngetem di terminalnya tuh sukanya lamaaaa banget #author curhat) tiba-tiba saja Yesung datang dan menawari Ryeowook untuk berangkat bersama.

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua murid jadi bener-bener heboh. Secara seorang Kim Ryeowook yang terkenal nakal dan suka semaunya sendiri datang bersama songsaenim baru yang sangat tampan dan disiplin itu. Yesung dan Wookie terlihat sangat mesra karena tanpa mereka sadari tangan keduanya saling bergandengan. Mereka masuk menuju gedung sambil bergandengan tangan, sehingga membuat semua murid terheran-heran. Pasalnya baru kemarin Yesung mengajar dan memarahi Ryeowook, tetapi kini mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang sedang berpacaran dan tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Ryeowook.

"Aku masuk dulu ya songsae." Kata Ryeowook malu-malu. Entah kenapa kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini merasa malu-malu.

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

Di mobil Yesung kini keduanya saling mencuri-curi pandang tanpa berkata apapun. Karena merasa canggung, akhirnya Yesung pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini Wookie ah." Kata Yesung basa-basi. Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa malu sekaligus bahagia Yesung mengatakan kalau ia cantik. Padahal se umur hidupnya ia tak akan terima kalau orang lain mengatakannya cantik.

"Ka..kau juga sangat tampan hyung." Jujur, kini Ryeowook benar-benar merasa seperti seorang yeoja yang senang di gombali oleh kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan kemudian menatap serius kea rah Ryeowook.

"Wookie ah. Maaf kan aku. Sebenarnya aku….jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi namja chingu songsaenimmu ini? Saranghae." ungkap Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna.

" Nado saranghae hyung. Nado saranghae my songsaenim." Kata Ryeowook mantab. Kini mereka berdua tengah berciuman di dalam mobil dengan penuh rasa cinta dan bahagia tanpa mengetahui akhir dari perjalanan cinta mereka nanti.

FLASH BACK END

.

.

.

Kini di kelas, Ryeowook hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan bahkan tangisan kecewa dari para fansnya, bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun ia hiraukan.

Teeet…Teet…

Bel sekolah pun membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuat semua murid terdiam.

"Pagi anak-anak! Pagi chaggiya!" sapa Yesung. Seketika para murid terkaget-kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah Ryeowook berada.

"Pagi juga chaggy." Kata Ryeowook manis, membuat seluruh temanya yang melihatnya semakin kaget dan shock.

"YAH.. Apa yang kalian liat hah?" marah Ryeowook karena menyadari bahwa kini teman-temanya memandang aneh ke arahnya. Ekspresi yang Wookie tunjukkan kepada teman-temanya jauh berbeda dengan yang ia tunjukkan kepada Yesung.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya saja. Buka halaman 64 kemudian kerjakan semua soalnya sekarang. Dan berhenti memperhatikan WOOKIE KU." Marah Yesung sambil menekankan pada kata-kata WOOKIE KU.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Sekarang sekolah sudah berakhir, Wookie dan Yesung sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkencan. Kini mereka tengah dinner di sebuah restaurant mewah, mereka berdua tengah asyik berciuman tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar sampai terdengar suara dering ponsel yang mengganggu acara mereka.

Wookie pun ijin ke toilet untuk mengangkat teleponya.

"Ada apa meneleponku Kyu? Kau tau, kau mengganggu acara ku dengan Yesung hyung." Kata Wookie marah.

"Maaf Wook, tapi ini sangat darurat. Anak buahmu melaporkan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerang shadow. Kita harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini sebelum kelompok shadow menyadarinya dan menyerang kita duluan." Lapor Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak takut dengan apapun. Meskipun shadow menyerang kapanpun aku siap. Aku yang akan menghabisinya." Marah Ryeowook.

"Aku tau itu My Lord. Tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Oke tunggu aku. Kita serang markas shadow. Jangan gegabah! Hanya aku yang boleh membunuh Shadow. Karena ia yang telah membunuh appa." Kata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun meminta Yesung untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan karena ia sudah mengantuk. Yesung pun mengantar Ryeowook sampai ke rumahnya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Begitupun dengan Ryeowook, ia merasa tak ingin berpisah dengan Yesungnya. Mereka pun berciuman lagi, kali ini mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai Ryeowook merasa sesak dan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Wookie ah, jeongmal saranghae." Ungkap Yesung sambil mencium kening Ryeowook.

"Nado saranghae hyung." Balas Wookie.

Kini Wookie beserta anak buahnya tengah menuju markas shadow dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Wookie telah siap dengan short gun andalannya, short gun peninggalan ayahnya. Ya, appa wookie meninggal di tangan shadow dan menyuruh Wookie untuk menghabisi Shadow menggunakan short gun appanya. Tapi tiba-tiba perasaan Ryeowook jadi tidak enak. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper dirinya dengan sang kekasih.

Disisi lain Shadow mendapat laporan bahwa Eagle dan anak buahnya bersiap untuk menyerang mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk membunuh siapapun, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia ingin mati seperti appa nya. Aku akan menghabisinya dengan mudah, seperti aku menghabisi appa nya." Kata Shadow meremehkan.

'Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak?' batin Shadow. Ia pun melihat wallpaper di ponselnya. Disana terlihat sepasang kekasih yang saling merangkul dengan mesra sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

.

.

.

.

"Keluar kau Shadow aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Eagle menantang.

"Eagle telah datang bos." Lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

"Bereskan anak buahnya. Biarkan Eagle masuk, dan menghadapiku." Perintah Shadow kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik My Lord. Serahkan semuanya pada kami."

Perang pun tak dapat dihindari lagi. Dari kedua kubu saling membunuh hingga terdengar suara tembakan membahana dimana-mana. Kini, Eagle masuk tanpa ada halangan mencari shadow untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Sedangkan Shadow sendiri kini tengah menunggu eagle di singgasananya.

"Apa kabar Shadow? Lama tak bertemu." Sapa Eagle kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat wajahmu. Terakhir aku melihatmu masih bersembunyi di belakang appamu yang lemah itu." Kata Shadow meremehkan.

"Diam kau. Aku tak selemah appa ku. Kau akan mati ditangan ku saat ini juga tuan Shad….dow."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya lama banget apdetnya. Makasih buat yang udah nge review. Aku menerima semua kritik dan saran kalian.

Disini tuh ceritanya Eagle sama Shadow itu lama nggak ketemu. Terakhir ketemu waktu Eagle masih berumur 5 tahun.

Mohon review nya lagi ya. Aku seneng nerima kritik dan saran kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : LIE FOR LOVE

Cast : YEWOOK

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Ia dirancang untuk membunuh, tetapi ia diciptakan untuk mencintai. Hal itu membuatnya hidup dalam kebohongan. Ini mpreg yah.

.

.

.

Chap 3

.

NORMAL POV

"Diam kau. Aku tak selemah appa ku. Kau akan mati ditangan ku saat ini juga tuan Shad….dow."

Seketika itu tubuh Ryeowook membeku, seperti dunia berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah namja dihadapannya ini sudah tak asing lagi baginya, membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook alias eagle menjadi bingung sekaligus panic.

Tidak berbeda dengan Ryeowook, waktu seperti berhenti berjalan bagi Shadow. Kini seseorang yang sudah mengambil hatinya berdiri dihadapannya dan berkata hendak membunuhnya.

"Wookie chaggy, kau kah itu?" Tanya Shadow ragu.

"Kau kah itu Yesung hyung?" Tanya Wookie dengan wajah bingung.

"Yah, chaggy apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tempat ini berbahaya chaggy. Pergilah!" kata Yesung menghampiri Wookie kemudian memeluknya.

Tak lama kemudian didalam pelukannya, Yesung menyadari kini Ryeowooknya tengah memegang sebuah short gun.

"Chaggy, kenapa kau membawa benda berbahaya seperti ini eoh? Jangan membuatku takut." Kata Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi tirus Wookie.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu hyung, kenapa kau duduk dikursi itu tadi? Tempat itu berbahaya hyung. Hampir saja aku salah membunuhmu." Kata Wookie sambil menangis keras.

"Apa maksudmu hampir membunuhku?"

Kenyataan pahit itu membuat mereka kehilangan akal, mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat bodoh karena menutupi kenyataan yang berusaha mereka sangkal. Sebenarnya keduanya sudah menyadari satu sama lain kalau mereka harus saling membunuh. Tapi mereka masih berusaha menepis kenyataan yang ada.

"Hiks…hiks…. Sudahlah hyung, jangan seperti ini. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa? Apa kau tau ini sebelumnya?"

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar bodoh karena tak bisa menerima ini semua. Saranghae chaggy." Kata Yesung seranya mencium Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun membalas ciuman Yesung. Mereka pun berciuman sangat lama dan panas. Hingga akhirnya Yesung pun kehilangan kendali dan menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style menuju keruang pribadinya tanpa melepas ciumannya. Dapat terdengar erangan nikmat kedunya dari dalam ruangan itu.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Diluar sana peperangan akhirnya berakhir, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikannya.

"BERHENTI! Aku tidak ingin mati sia sia, aku belum menikah dengan Siwon hyung." Kata Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Eh salah, maksudku Eagle menyuruh kita mundur!" kata Kyuhyun memberi aba-aba anak buahnya untuk mundur karena mendapatkan sms dari Wookie yang menyuruhnya mundur.

Begitu pula dengan anak buah musuh, mereka pun tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya. Hal tersebut menimbulkan tanda tanya tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

"Apa Shadow juga menyuruh kalian untuk mundur?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada seseorang yang menurutnya adalah tangan kanan Shadow.

Karena bingung sekaligus cemas, akhirnya Kyuhyunpun menelepon Wookie karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Wookienya. Tapi karena Wookie sedang asyik, jadi ia pun tak mengangkat telepon Kyuhyun. Tapi Khuhyun tak menyerah begitu saja, ia masih terus menelepon Wookie. Karena kesal karena acaranya dengan sang kekasih terganggu, Yesung pun mengambil handphone Wookie dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"YAH! Wookie! Kenapa baru kau angkat hah? Aku kawatir padamu babbo!" kata Kyuhyun marah-marah.

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak Cho Kyuhyun! Aku ini saenim mu." Kata Yesung tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya bersama sang namja chingu.

Seketika Kyuhyun pun membulatkan matanya sebulat bulatnya dengan susah payah, karena sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat mengenali suara ini. Bagaimana bisa handphone Wookie bisa berada di tangan Yesung Songsae? Padahal kan terakhir Ryeowook masuk markas shadow dan hendak membunuhnya.

"Mianhe Songsaenim, tapi kenapa handphone Wookie bisa berada di anda? Dan dimana Wookie sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati karena bagaimanapun juga lawan bicara nya kali ini adalah gurunya.

"Wookie sedang sibuk, jadi akulah yang mengangkat teleponnya. Sudahlah, kau ini mengganggu saja! Kerjakan PR mu dan lekas tidur ini sudah malam, besok kan sekolah."

"Sudah chaggy….. cepat, aku tak tahan." Kata Wookie tersiksa.

"Tapi saenim ak….."sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti mendengar suara Wookie tadi. Dengan perasaan bingung akhirnya Kyuhyun pun kembali ke markas dan menunggu Wookie disana, berharap Wookie akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA .

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki area Chungdam High School. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yesung pun keluar dan kemudian membuka pintu samping mobilnya dan terlihatlah seorang Kim Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedang sakit dan tak bisa jalan sendiri akibat ulah dari songsaenimnya itu.

Yesung pun tanpa malu-malu menggendong Wookie ala bridal style menuju ke kelasnya di iringi teriakan histeris dari para murid. Sesampainya di kelas, Kyuhyun yang melihat sahabatnya sedang digendong oleh gurunya itu menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Wookie kau kenapa? Songsaenim! Kau apakan Wookie sampai seperti ini hah!" sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya melihat Wookie tampak menahan rasa sakit.

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan begitu pada Yesungie, ia yang telah membantuku masuk kelas." Kata Ryeowook mencegah kalau-kalau saja Kyuhyun mengamuk.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu terima kasih Songsaenim karena telah membantu Wookie. Dan maafkan aku." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Sudah sepantasnya aku membantu Wookie karena akukan namja chingunya, dan kau aku maafkan Cho Kyuhyun."

Yesung pun pergi ke ruangannya untuk mengambil buku untuknya mengajar nanti. Sementara itu dikelas Kyuhyun terus saja menginterogasi Wookie.

"Wookie, apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa handphone mu bisa ada ditangan Yesung saenim? Dan kenapa kau bisa bersamanya? Bagaimana dengan shadow? Apa yang terjadi pada shadow? Kau ingatkan kalau kau harus secepatnya membunuh shadow? Wookie a jawab aku!"

"Pelan-pelan Kyu! Aku lelah, nanti saja aku ceritakan semuanya. Dan bisakah kau tak membicarakan shadow karena aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya."

"HUUUH… Baiklah. Tapi kau harus ingat walau bagaimanapun kau harus tetap membunuhnya karena ia musuh bebuyutan kelompok kita dan ingat amanat dari appa mu."

Mendengar hal itu, Wookie pun langsung benar-benar sedih. Mengingat bahwa ia harus membunuh hidupnya, belahan jiwanya. Dan Wookie tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika ia tidak hidup dengan Yesungienya, dengan shadownya. Ya, Yesung adalah shadownya karena bagi Wookie Yesung adalah bayangannya yang akan selalu berada didekatnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Yesung saenim setelah memasuki kelas.

"Pagi songsaenim."

"Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan PR kalian kemarin."

"Wook, memangnya kau sudah mengerjakan PR mu?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"OMO! Aku lupa! Aduuuh….. bagaimana ini?" panic Wookie.

"Kim Ryeowook! Mana PR mu?" tanya Yesung Songsaenim. Tak sadarkah Yesung kalau Ryeowook tak mengerjakan PR nya akibat ulah Yesung sendiri.

"Maaf Songsaenim, tapi aku lupa tak mengerjakan PR ku." Kata Wookie lemas karena bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Jangan pulang dulu sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan member hukuman yang pantas untuk anak pemalas yang tak mengerjakan PR sepertimu."

"Ne Saenim." Kata Ryeowook tak berani membantah karena tubuhnya sakit semua. Sebenarnya Wookie ingin sekali memarahi Yesung karena berani-beraninya mengatakan kalau Wookie itu pemalas yang tak mengerjakan PR. Bukankah semua itu salah Yesung yang semalam membuat Wookie jadi sakit seperti ini dan tidak mengerjakan PR nya.

.

.

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

"Yah! Kenapa kau tadi memarahiku di kelas hah? Ini semua kan salahmu! Badanku sakit semua nih." Kata Ryeowook manja.

Ya, meskipun terlihat angkuh dan dingin. Sifat Wookie itu jauh berbeda jika ia berada di dekat Yesung, manjanya bisa kumat mendadak.

"Mianhe chaggya, aku kan hanya ingin terlihat professional sebagai seorang songsaenim." Kata Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang.

"Sini ku masih sakit babbo! Memang kau mau member hukuman apa padaku hah?" tanya Wookie menantang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menghukummu seperti semalam, tapi ternyata kau masih sakit. Sayang sekali." Kata Yesung dengan nada kecewa.

"Dasar Songsaenim mesum!"

"Walau mesum, tapi kau tetap cinta kan?" kata Yesung menggoda sang namja chingu.

Ya, sejenak mereka melupakan tujuan mereka sebagai shadow dan eagle. Mereka tak tau kalau mereka tetap harus saling membunuh apapun yang terjadi. Kalau takdir memang terlalu kejam kepada mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Jadi dugaanku selama ini benar. Tapi sampai kapanpun Crimson dan Magnolia tak akan bisa bersatu. Salah satu dari kalian harus mati."

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe…. Buat yang nebak kalau shadow itu Yesung bener banget. Sekarang tebak lagi dialog terakhir itu punya siapa.

Mohon Review nya ya. Dan makasih buat kalian semua yang udah review di chap2 sebelumnya.

RNR PLISSS… Semakin banyak review, makin cepet aku apdet.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : LIE FOR LOVE

Cast : YEWOOK

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Ia dirancang untuk membunuh, tetapi ia diciptakan untuk mencintai. Hal itu membuatnya hidup dalam kebohongan. Ini mpreg yah.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

"Jadi dugaanku selama ini benar. Tapi sampai kapanpun Crimson dan Magnolia tak akan bisa bersatu. Salah satu dari kalian harus mati." Kata seorang namja dengan sinis menatap pasangan yewook.

Life couldn't get better (hey)

Nan nol pume ango nara

Ponsel namja misterius tadi pun berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Suara dering ponsel tadi membuat yewook menolehkan kepala mereka menuju ke asal suara.

"Loh, Siwon hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook kepada namja misterius yang ternyata bernama Siwon.

"Eh, hyung sedang mencari Kyunie, Wookie-ah. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Siwon.

"Oh Kyu sudah pulang dari tadi hyung." Kata Wookie memberitahu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hyung permisi dulu ya Wook." Kata Siwon berpamitan pada Wookie sambil sedikit melihat kea rah Yesung.

"Ya hyung, hati-hati di jalan ne." kata Wookie sambil memandang kepergian Siwon.

"Dia siapa Wook?" tanya Yesung sambil memeluk Wookie dari belakang.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung. Dia itu namjachingu nya Kyu."

"Oh, tapi tampangnya sedikit mencurigakan."

"Mencurigakan gimana hyung? Dia itu namja teralim yang pernah aku kenal."

..

"Jangan kira kalian bisa mnghindar dari kenyataan yang ada."

Siwon pun mengecek ponselnya yang sempat berbunyi tadi. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pesan singkat dari namjachingu nya yang tercinta

From: BabyKyu

Hyung kau dimana? Aku tunggu di appartement ku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.

To: BabyKyu

Ne, hyung akan segera kesana.

Setelah membalas pesan singkat Kyuhyun, Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya menuju appartement Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di appartement Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie, kenapa lama sekali eoh? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." Manja Kyuhyun merajuk sambil menghambur kepelukan Siwon.

"Mianhe chaggy,aku ada sedikit urusan tadi."

"Urusan apa? Apa lebih penting daripada namjachingumu ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kyu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu boleh?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau tau hubungan Ryeowook dengan seorang namja bermata sipit?"

Seketika wajah ceria Kyuhyun berubah menjadi muram. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tau kalau selama ini Siwon mendekatinya hanya untuk mengorek segala informasi tentang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun curiga kalau selama ini namjachingunya menyukai sahabatnya itu. Setiap mereka jalan bersama, Siwon selalu saja menanyakan tentang Ryeowook dan bukannya tentang dirinya.

"Namanya Yesung, dan ia adalah namjachingu Wookie." Kata Kyuhyun datar.

'Shadow, Eagle kalian akan mati ditangan kalian masing-masing.' Batin Siwon sambil menyeringai menakutkan.

"Oooh…" kata Siwon singkat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk membunyikan matanya yang sudah memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa, hanya merasa kalau mereka tidak pantas bersama-sama."

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau selama ini Siwon mendekatinya hanya untuk mendekati Ryeowook sahabatnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui sebenarnya Siwon benar-benar tulus mencintainya dan kini sahabatnya yaitu Kim Ryeowook sedang dalam bahaya.

"Maaf Kyu, aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan. Kau tak apa aku tinggal sendiri kan?"

"Tak apa hyung, pergilah."

Sepeninggalnya Siwon, Kyuhyun pun menangis pilu. "Kenapa kau jahat padaku hyung? Kenapa harus Wookie?"

..

Dimarkas, Wookie benar-benar khawatir melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu kusut.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Apa ada masalah? Oh ya, tadi Siwon hyung pergi ke sekolah mencarimu. Aku bilang aja ke dia kalau kamu udah pulang." Beritahu Wookie.

"Gwenchana Wook. Wookie-ah, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Yesung songsaenim?"

"Tentu saja Kyu, aku amat sangat mencintainya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang juga mencintaimu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Wookie heran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Aku akan langsung menolaknya. Waeyo Kyu? Ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku, aku ini sahabatmu kan?"

Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Wookie dan menumpahkan semua tangisanya dipelukan Wookie. Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu membuat mereka terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana bisa seorang mafia berpelukan seperti teletubies.

"Masuklah!" teriak Wookie sok angkuh.

"Gawat My Lord! Kemarin markas kita yang berada di Daegu di serang oleh mafia Crimson." Kata salah satu anak buahnya panic.

"MWO? Tak mungkin!" kaget Wookie.

"Apanya yang tak mungkin My Lord? Mafia Crimson benar-benar mencari gara-gara dengan mafia Magnolia. Kau harus secepatnya membunuhnya My Lord, sebelum ia yang membunuh kita semua." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya saat penyerangan sebagian besar anak buah kita berada di markas Daegu. Tetapi karena serangan tiba-tiba, anak buah kita kalah sehingga kita banyak kehilangan anak buah." Lapor nya dengan takut-takut melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Terlihat raut penuh amarah terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Wookie masih dengan tatapan antara bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Kita persiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang balik Crimson. Kita tunjukan pada mereka kalau Magnolia jauh lebih kuat." Perintah Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu dan sejenak melupakan masalahnya dengan Siwon.

"Baiklah Dragon. Kapan kita akan mulai penyarangan?" tanya anak buahnya.

"Besok malam kita serang markas utama Crimson di Incheon." Perintah Dragon aka Kyuhyun.

"Siap laksanakan." Kata anak buahnya meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah Wookie, dan betapa kagetnya ia kini melihat wajah Wookie bercucuran air mata.

"W-wook, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun mendekat ke Wookie.

"Wae? Kenapa seperti ini? Aku harus menemuinya sekarang." Kata Wookie sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung ditempat dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya.

..

Dimarkas Crimson.

"My Lord! Markas kita di Daegu telah di serang oleh mafia Magnolia dan semua anak buah kita yang berada di Daegu tewas." Lapor anak buah Shadow.

"MWO?" tanya Shadow aka Yesung tak percaya.

"Apa kita harus melakukan penyerangan balik Shadow My Lord?" tanya si anak buah.

Tap….Tap…tap….BRAAAAAKKK…..

"Yah mau apa kau? Maaf My Lord, kami sudah berusaha mati-matian menahannya agar tak masuk." Kata salah satu anak buah Yesung sambil terus menghalangi Wookie. Ya, saat ini mereka tak mengenali Ryeowook sebagai Eagle karena penampilan Ryeowook yang seperti biasa ia tunjukan di sekolah. Sekarang Ryeowook berpenampilan layaknya remaja biasa.

"Chaggya? Biarkan ia masuk dan tinggalkan kami sendiri." Perintah Yesung.

Anak buah Yesung pun menuruti permintaan Yesung dan meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie berdua saja diruangan pribadi Yesung.

"Ada apa Wookie chaggy? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari tanpa memberi tahu aku terlebih dulu. Untung saja anak buahku tidak menyakitimu."

"Wae hyung? Aku kira kita akan menghentikan peperangan antar Crimson dan Magnolia. Tapi kenapa kau menghianatiku hyung? Apa selama ini kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku?" Marah Wookie sambil terus menangis.

"Aku memang sudah menghentikan peperangan ini, tapi kau malah menyerang markasku yang berada di daegu. Apa sebenarnya maumu Kim Ryeowook?" kini Yesung pun ikut terpancing emosi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang telah menyerang markasku di daegu, dan kini kau mau menuduhku sembarangan. Mauku kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai disini." Marah Ryeowook sambil berlari keluar.

"Fine Kim Ryeowook, selamanya Crimson dan Magnolia memang tak cocok." Teriak Yesung marah.

..

..

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Wookie, kenapa wajahmu kusut dan sembab sekali? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Kyuhyun-ah. Nanti malam kita mulai penyerangan besar-besaran. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuh Shadow apapun yang terjadi. Aku bersumpah."

"Masukkan buku kalian! Kita ulangan." Kata Yesung dengan nada dingin.

"YAAAAAHHH….." Teriakan protes terdengar dari para murid.

"Tidak ada protes! Ada yang tak suka silahkan keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Dan jangan pernah ikut pelajaran ku lagi." Bentak Yesung membuat seluruh murid ketakukan dan diam di tempat masing-masing. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri Yesung.

"Aku tak suka dan aku akan keluar dari sini songsaenim yang terhormat." Kata Ryeowook dingin.

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluar Kim Ryeowook, pintunya ada di sebelah sana. Dan tak usah mengikuti pelajaranku lagi." Kata Yesung tak kalah dinginnya.

"Dengan senang hati Kim Yesung sonsae." Kata Ryeowook dingin sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

Seisi kelas dengan sukses terdiam kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya, bukankah selama ini temannya yaitu Kim Ryeowook dan songsaenim mereka Yesung sangatlah mesra dan romantis. Semarah apapun Yesung, kalau berhadapan dengan Ryeowook pastilah amarah nya reda. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, kenapa Yesung dan Ryeowook seperti bermusuhan dan bersiap untuk perang.

..

..

Malam pun datang, saatnya menentukan siapa yang berkuasa. Tapi menurutku lebih tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang berkuasa, cinta ataukah ego mereka masing-masing.

Kini mereka berdua telah berkumpul dan saling berhadapan meninggalkan anak buah mereka yang masih saling melawan satu sama lain.

"Kau siap mati seperti ayahmu Eagle chaggy?" tanya Shadow meremehkan.

"Kau yang akan mati tuan Shadow yang terhormat. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu." Kata Ryeowook sambil menodongkan short gun nya tepat di wajah Yesung.

"Huh… dasar manja! Anak kecil sepertimu akan selalu mengandalkan senjata. Aku yakin kau takut apabila senjata itu lepas dari genggamanmu kan?" sekali lagi Yesung meremehkan kemampuan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook semakin marah.

"Tanpa short gun ini pun aku bisa menghabisimu!" Ryeowook pun melempar short gunnya entah kemana dan menerjang wajah Yesung dengan pukulan telak sampai sudut bibirnya robek.

"Kurang ajar!" murka Yesung membalas pukulan Wookie dengan sangat keras tepat di perut Wookie. Wookiepun langsung pingsan menerima pukulan telak Yesung. Tak taukah Yesung bahwa ia telah melukai dua orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Ia telah melukai Wookie dan calon aegya mereka. Ya, kini di dalam perut Wookie ada kehidupan disana.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf update nya lama banget. Udah tau kan dialog terakhir di chapter kemarin itu siapa.

Chapter depan akan ada penjelasan soal siapa Siwon sebenarnya kok.

Dan maaf kalau aku nggak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu. Dan terima kasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ku ini dan makasih udah mau mereview.

Aku butuh review kalian lagi. Aku menerima segala kritik dan saran kok. Jadi mohon REVIEWNYA

RNR PLISS…..


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : LIE FOR LOVE

Cast : YEWOOK, WONKYU, KYUWOOK

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), BL, mpreg

Summary : Ia dirancang untuk membunuh, tetapi ia diciptakan untuk mencintai. Hal itu membuatnya hidup dalam kebohongan. Ini mpreg yah.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

"WOOKIEEEE….." Kyuhyun dengan panic menghampiri Wookie yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan telak dari Shadow aka Yesung.

"Kurang ajar!" saat Kyuhyun hampir memukul Shadow, ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sehingga ia tak jadi memukul musuh dihadapannya ini.

"Songsaenim?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang yang selama ini menjadi musuh terbesar sahabatnya adalah seorang Kim Yesung, songsaenim mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari kekagetannya. Kemudian ia segera memukul Yesung dan membuat Yesung tersadar dengan apa kesalahan yang baru saja ia perbuat. Ia telah menyakiti orang yang selama ini sangat ia cintai.

Yesung pun dengan sigap langsung menggendong Wookie dengan berbagai penyesalan yang ada dihatinya. Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan kemudian menghentikan Yesung dan berusaha mengambil Ryeowook dari gendongan Yesung.

"Berikan Wookie padaku! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi." Marah Kyuhyun sambil terus mencoba mengambil Ryeowook dari gendongan Yesung. Mereka benar-benar tak sadar kalau sang korban(Ryeowook) membutuhkan pertolongan secepat mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit.

.

Dirumah sakit, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terus menangis sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh kearah Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung ia sibuk mondar-mandir saking paniknya. Tak lama kemudian ruangan tempat Ryeowook diperiksa pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter dan perawat yang keluar setelah memeriksa keadaan Wookie.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar sambil mencengkeram erat bahu sang dokter.

"Tenanglah nak! Temanmu baik-baik saja, hanya saja…. Siapa keluarganya disini?" kata sang dokter.

"Saya keluarganya satu-satunya dok. Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin tak sabar sehingga reflek ia mengguncang bahu dokter itu dengan sangat keras.

"Kyu tenanglah, biarkan dokter itu bicara! Maaf, saya guru sekaligus wali dari Kim Ryeowook." Kata Yesung kemudian

"Kalau begitu, mari ikut saya keruangan saya. Ini tentang tuan Kim Ryeowook." Ajak dokter itu. Yesung pun mengikuti dokter itu dari belakang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis sambil memanggil-manggil Wookie #lebay

Sesampainya di ruangan dokter.

"Maaf sebelumnya tuan….."

"Yesung" Kata Yesung memperkenalkan namanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya tuan Yesung, apakah selama ini tuan Ryeowook pernah berpacaran dengan seorang namja?" tanya sang dokter membuat Yesung bingung karena pertanyaan dokter tadi dirasa tidak berhubungan dengan kondisi Wookie.

"Apa maksud anda bertanya seperti itu? Katakan saja bagaimana kondisi nya!" kata Yesung yang mulai terpancing emosi karena tidak sabar.

"Tuan Kim Ryeowook sedang mengandung, dan kandungannya masih berusia 5 minggu. Dan parahnya benturan di perutnya mengakibatkan kondisinya melemah karena bagaimanapun juga ia seorang namja special yang sedang hamil." Mendengar ucapan dokter itu, kini Yesung serasa mendapatkan pukulan keras tepat dihatinya. Appa mana yang tega menyakiti aegyanya sendiri?

Yesung pun keluar dari ruangan dokter tadi dan pergi ke ruangan dimana Ryeowook dirawat.

"Apa yang dokter tadi katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memojokkan Yesung ke dinding. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya dapat diam membisu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa diam saja hah? Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada Wookie ku!" bentak Kyuhyun tak sabar. Ia mulai terpancing emosi melihat Yesung yang dari tadi tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

"Mianhe…. Ini semua salahku. Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Yesung lemah.

"Jangan berbasa-basi lagi Kim Yesung! Katakan saja apa yang dokter tadi katakan!"

"Ryeowook tengah mengandung anakku…."

BUAGH…..

Omongan Yesung terpotong oleh pukulan keras Kyuhyun. Kini Yesung jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah yang cukup mengenaskan karena mendapat pukulan-pukulan sedari tadi.

"Pergilah songsaenim! Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan pada anda. Mulai sekarang, aku mohon lupakan Wookie dan pergi dari kehidupannya selamanya. Masalah anak yang tengah Wookie kandung, jangan memikirkannya! Akulah yang akan mengurusinya dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Kembalilah ke LA dan anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah terjadi!" kata Kyuhyun sambil membantu Yesung untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tak bisa melupakan orang yang sangat aku cintai, apalagi ia kini sedang mengandung buah cinta kami." kata Yesung sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman meskipun bibirnya masih terasa sakit.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Belum puaskah kau menyakiti Wookie?"

"Aku hanya mau bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan! Kau tak berhak menyuruhku pergi begitu saja dari kehidupan Wookie. Kami saling mencintai dan aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku padanya."

"Kau tau kan kalau Crimson dan Magnolia tak akan pernah bisa bersatu sampai kapanpun? Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, karena aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya Shadow, Wookie dan bayi kalian dalam bahaya kalau kau terus bersamanya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan agar air matanya tak keluar.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang yang terbaik. Aku mohon jaga Wookie dan anakku baik-baik!" lirih Yesung sambil pergi dari ruangan tempat Wookie dirawat.

Sejak saat itu Yesung tak pernah terlihat lagi. Ryeowook yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasanya yaitu sebagai ketua mafia dan sebagai seorang murid Junior High School. Yang terlihat berbeda hanyalah perut Wookie yang sekarang sudah sedikit membuncit karena kandungannya yang sudah berusia 4 bulan.

Pada awalnya, Ryeowook yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak Yesung berniat untuk menggugurkan kandungannya kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun yang mencegahnya. Ya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menikahi Ryeowook dan menjadi appa dari bayi yang tengah Wookie kandung. Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Sebelum menikah dengan Wookie, Kyuhyun memutuskan Siwon karena Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Siwon tidak pernah serius mencintainya. Siwon yang diputuskan Kyuhyun secara sepihak pun merasa tidak terima dan tanpa semua orang ketahui, kini ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan Crimson dan Magnolia sekaligus menghabisi Wookie dan Yesung.

.

.

"Kyu! Bagaimana perkembangan pengiriman senjata dari Rusia?" tanya Wookie.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Kita mendapat beberapa short gun terbaru dan juga senapan laras panjang yang hanya diproduksi secara terbatas." Lapor Kyuhyun.

"Waah…. Aku ingin segera mencobanya untuk menghabisi seseorang. Sepertinya aku ngidam ingin membunuh orang malam ini Kyu." Kata Wookie dengan entengnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melongo mendengarnya. #ngidamnyaaneh.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu nanti kau i-ikut saja menghabisi orang ini."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Wookie polos.

"Dia seorang businessman, dan kita harus membunuhnya karna ia dicurigai telah mengendus keberadaan kita." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Wookie mesra dari belakang. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Wookie dan mulai menciuminya.

"Hihihi... Geli Kyu…."

DOOR….

"Keluar kau Eagle! Dragon!"

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhe kalau aku updatenya lama banget soalnya harus ngurusin daftar ulang perguruan tinggi yang seabrek.

Tapi aku akan tetep ngusahain buat bisa update secepatnya. Begitu pula dengan fanfic ku yang lain. Maaf kalau pendek banget.

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review.

Aku mohon REVIEW dari kalian ya.

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : LIE FOR LOVE

Cast : YEWOOK, WONKYU, KYUWOOK

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), BL, mpreg

Summary : Ia dirancang untuk membunuh, tetapi ia diciptakan untuk mencintai. Hal itu membuatnya hidup dalam kebohongan. Ini mpreg yah.

.

.

Chapter 6

DOOR….

"Keluar kau Eagle! Dragon!"

"Kyu, suara apa itu?" Suara itu menghentikan kegiatan romantis KyuWook. Kyuhyun pun bergegas mengambil shortgun nya, sementara Wookie berlindung dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tunggu saja disini, aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan bayi kita." Kyuhyun membujuk Wookie sang anae, tetapi bukan eagle namanya kalau ia tak ikut maju bertarung. Sehingga Kyuhyun pun dengan terpaksa mengijinkan Wookie ikut tetapi tetap dengan posisi dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"My Lord! Maaf, kami tak bisa mencegahnya masuk! Ia menghabisi sebagian anak buah kita sendirian." Lapor salah satu anak buah Wookie.

"Ciiih… hanya satu orang? Berani sekali dia, aku akan menghabisinya dalam sekali tembak." Yakin Kyuhyun kemudian pergi ketempat orang tersebut diikuti Wookie yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

..

"Mana Eagle dan Dragon?"

"Kau mencari kami?...SIWON HYUNG?" Sontak Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih memiliki tempat special dihatinya, orang yang sangat ia rindukan keberadaannya kini ada dihadapannya dan….mengacungkan senjata kearahnya?

"Berbahagia eoh? Kau bilang kau tak akan bahagia bila tak bersamaku, tapi kenyataanya kau bahagia dengan namja murahan sepertinya." Kini Siwon mengarahkan senjatanya ke perut Wookie.

"Jangan macam-macam kau hyung! Atau aku akan membunuhmu lebih dahulu." Ancam Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyuhyun mengarahkan shortgunnya kearah Siwon yang malah kini tersenyum meremehkan atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang.

"Tembak aku kalau kau berani melakukannya chaggya!"

"Jangan Kyu! Aku tau kau masih mencintai Siwon hyung kan? Hyung ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau hyungku yang sangat aku sayangi." tanya Wookie membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bingung dengan semuanya sekarang.

"Kalian diamlah! Wookie ia bahkan ingin membunuhmu, kenapa kau malah membelanya? Dan ada apa denganmu hyung? Aku bahkan tau kau tak pernah mencintaiku dank au malah mencintai Wookie kan?" Marah Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah paham Kyu, selama ini hanya kau yang aku cintai bukan Wookie. Tapi kau malah dengan mudah meninggalkan ku hanya demi namja ini."

Kini mereka semua hanya mampu terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pistol itupun masih setia mengacung kearah sasarannya. Mereka terus terdiam sampai sebuah suara tembakan membuyarkan lamunan mereka dan memecah kesunyian yang mereka buat.

"SIWON HYUUUNG!" tubuh Siwon ambruk seketika setelah sebuah suara tembakan terdengar.

"Yesung?" Ternyata suara tembakan tadi berasal dari namja yang sudah lama tak Wookie temui.

..

Kini mereka sedang berada di depan sebuah ruangan bercat putih dimana didalamnya terdapat seseorang yang berjuang dengan nyawanya.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Shadow!" terlihat Wookie mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Yesung.

"Mianhe…. Mianhe…. Saranghae Siwon hyung….hiks….saranghae…." Sementara itu, Cho Kyuhyun hanya mampu menangis sesenggukan karena ia sadar selama ini ia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Siwon."Kyunie… uljimayo….uljima. Siwon hyung adalah namja yang tangguh, ia pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Wookie mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabat yang saat ini berstatus sebagai nampyeonnya.

"Sebenarnya, Siwon adalah anak dari Cedric mantan penasehat dari Crimson Magnolia. Cedric, ayah Siwon mati karena pertarungan antara Crimson dan Magnolia. Sejak saat itu, Siwon bersumpah tak akan membiarkan mafia Crimson dan Magnolia bersatu bahkan ia akan bersumpah akan menghabisi semua keturunan ketua mafia Crimson dan Magnolia." Wookie dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap tidak percaya pada cerita Yesung.

"Siwonlah yang telah membunuh appa mu Wook, bukan aku! Bahkan ia jugalah yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan kini ia berniat membunuhmu dan anak kita." Jelas Yesung.

"Tidak mungkin! Siwon hyung tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" bantah Wookie tak percaya. "Songsaenim benar Wook, selama ini aku tak menyadari kalau ia terus saja bertanya tentangmu dan seperti mengorek informasi tentang Magnolia dariku." Kata Kyuhyun membela Yesung.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruang oprasi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker. "Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" sang dokter langsung di serbu pertanyaan dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Tuan Choi Siwon baik-baik saja, lukanya tidak terlalu parah, dan pelurunya sudah berhasil kami ambil. Tapi ia harus banyak-banyak istirahat dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak."

Kyuhyun, Wookie dan Yesung pun memasuki ruangan rawat Siwon. Siwon yang sudah siuman memandang satu persatu dari mereka dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Wookie-ya, jeongmal mianhe. Maafkan hyungmu yang bodoh ini, selama ini kau dengan baik sudah menganggapku sebagai hyungmu tapi aku malah berniat untuk membunuh dongsaengku ini. Hyung macam apa aku ini? Dan lebih baik kau menembakku sampai aku mati saja Shadow." Kata Siwon yang terlihat mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Kejam! Kalau kau mati, lalu aku bagaimana huh? Kau mau meninggalkan aku begitu saja?" kesal Kyuhyun yang malah diketawai oleh Wookie, membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal."Aku sedang serius! Kenapa kau malah tertawa begitu huh?"

"Hahaha….habisnya, dari dulu cuma Siwon hyung saja yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis sampai segitunya. Kau tau hyung, sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis sambil terus mengucapkan 'Saranghae Siwon hyung' begitu. Hahaha…." Wookie menirukan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi sambil terus tertawa puas.

"Yack Wookie! Apa-apaan kau ini huh? Aku kan malu babbo!" wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar memerah dengan sempurna karena ulah sang anae.

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, jeongmal saranghae. Mianhe karena selama ini aku selalu membuatmu menangis, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun berakhir bahagia karena mereka akhirnya dapat mengerti perasaan pasangan masing-masing.

"Kalau begini, ayo kita bercerai Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sudah tak tahan menyandang nama Cho didepan namaku. Namaku jadi terdengar aneh, Cho Ryeowook, aku lebih senang dengan nama Kim Ryeowook saja." Kata Ryeowook mnghadirkan gelak tawa dari pasangan yang baru saja dimabuk asmara ini.

"Ne Wookie, dan kau harusnya mencari suami yang bermarga Kim juga." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik Yesung yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Margaku Kim, jadi marga anakku nanti juga harus Kim." Kata Yesung dengan tampang babbo nya."Yack Songsaenim yang terhormat! Bisakah kau tidak bertindak bodoh di saat situasi seperti ini." Kesal Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Wookie-ya, sebenarnya aku kembali karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin menjagamu dan aegya kita. Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang bahagia nantinya, dan kita akan menyatukan Crimson dan Magnolia seperti dulu. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

Dan semuanya akhirnya berakhir dengan bahagia tanpa adanya kematian. Bagaimanapun juga, cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja, dan pada siapa saja. Kita semua tak akan pernah bisa membohongi perasaan kita. Pada akhirnya, cinta dan hidup bukanlah suatu pilihan karena kita 'Hidup untuk mencintai dan mencintai untuk hidup'

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga. Dan satu lagi utang ff ku yang akhirnya berhasil aku lunasin. Hahaha…

Happy ending kan? Jujur saja kalau sebenernya aku itu lebih suka kalau sad ending, tapi berhubung pada mintanya happy ending, jadi aku buatin happy ending.

Makasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Makasih juga review nya. Aku minta Reviewnya lagi ya!

Oh ya, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin ya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan kalau aku ada salah salah kata dan pengetikan, dan maafkan kalau aku suka lama banget updatenya dan bikin kalian penasaran.

Kalian bisa merequest fanfic padaku melalui facebook aku di Mutmainah Ain.

Dan follow twitter aku di realain94 aku akan langsung memfollback kalian.


End file.
